


A Friendly Spar Between Fire Demon And They Who Burns

by Novalight



Series: The Dragon Diagon, They Who Burns Hot or Cold [5]
Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Diagon and Rodan formally meet, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kaiju battle, cuz I like Titan fights, via friendly sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novalight/pseuds/Novalight
Summary: A bored Diagon is a Diagon who gets into a semi friendly spar with the local Fire Demon.





	A Friendly Spar Between Fire Demon And They Who Burns

Diagon, to Their shame, grew bored rather quickly. The Wyven had groomed Their scales, cleaned the Nest, even watched some pests go about their puny boring lives! (People freaked out when they saw that a freaking dragon was just sitting on the shore, watching people with an intense look in the creatures eyes, but relaxed when it continued to stare rather intently, appearing to be studying them.)

  
If Diagon continued to be bored, They might challenge another Titan just to pass time! But, with Godzilla's rule, Diagon needed to keep the peace and not hurt the pests. Godzilla had said something about a balance, whatever that meant, before leaving to explore the oceans depths.

Diagon, in a huff, caught on a hot air current to explore this new world. Despite knowing deep in Their gut that everything had changed, it was bizarre to see large areas of sand where the sea once was plentiful.

The large whales and sharks are gone, nothing but bones buried under sand.

Cautious of Godzilla's ire, Diagon flew high enough so that the drag from Their weight would not destroy any of the pest's tall, thin Nests, but glided low enough that They could take in the shape of the land.

With the sun bringing warmth to Their back scales, the inky black scales beginning to store some extra energy that radiation could not satisfy Their hunger, Diagon left the continent of Africa.

They continued to gently glide, only flapping Their long wings to keep the lift or stay with the direction of the hot air current. Diagon, too busy in their thoughts, did not see that They were flying into another Titan's territory.

Diagon was jerked from Their thoughts when They heard a cry. Turning towards the cry, Diagon saw that it was Rodan, the Fire Demon. The cry was a warning, but almost a question. _'This is my territory,'_ it said, _'and I am bored, but want to spar?'_

Diagon felt giddy. Finally, They can do something! Feeling Their roar deep in Their chest, They Who Burns roared back, accepting the invitation.

Diagon drew Their wings sharply to Their body, allowing to fall into a sharp dive. Rodan was beginning to get into the air, that's good. While Rodan was near unbeatable in the air, Diagon was skilled in switching between land and air with swiftness that rivalled a snake.

Bringing Their legs forward, Their sharp claws gleamed in the suns light. Muscled legs tensed, ready to grab onto Rodan. Rodan snarled, roaring as Diagon forced them both onto the ground.

Diagon was heavy, Rodan noted. Twisting his head, Rodan looked at Diagon's face. Like Ghidorah, Diagon had horns and decorative bone structures, only more complex. Their scales were tough, but not as strong as Rodan's volcanic armour.

Rodan twisted his head, sharp beak becoming an advantage. He pecked roughly at Diagon, aiming for soft scales and the eyes. While he would not peck an eye out, they were only sparring after all, it would burn in pain and distract his opponent.

Diagon squealed when one of Their softer scales, on the underbelly of Their jaw, was jabbed at by a very sharp beak. They pulled back. Diagon jumped back, Rodan's burning wing just missing Their face.

Roaring and hissing, Diagon fanned out Their wings, shaking them slightly, trying to imitate Rodan. Rodan simply narrowed his eyes at Diagon, not buying it. Rodan quickly got to his feet, spreading his wings before with one sharp flap of his wings, he was in the air.

Rodan flew high, trying to get an advantage. Diagon followed him into the air. Good. After all, there is a reason why Rodan was called the King of the Skies. Rodan soared high, keeping an eye out for Diagon.

This high up, it was humid. Rodan titled his head in thought when steam began to cloud around him. Was it because he was hot enough to turn the trapped water into steam?

Despite it being slightly painful, Rodan stuck his wings out to allow the clouds to became steam.

Diagon looked around, trying to spot Rodan amoungst the mist. They nearly bit Their own tounge off when Rodan, judging by the speed and heat, tackled them, wrapping his wings around Theirs.

Feeling Themselves fall, Diagon tried to twist Their head, neck curling. They snapped at Rodan's horns, but kept missing, due to Rodan turning his head just so. Heart pumping steadily, if a bit fast, Diagon tried to twist out of Rodan's hold.

Nothing.

Diagon roared, feeling the stored magma make its way up Their throat before They spat it Rodan's face. Rodan, despite living in lava, still has sensitive spots; his eyes. He shrieked, feeling the thin tissue in his eyes burn, eyes tearing up to clear them.

Still, he held onto Diagon. He was going to win this spar!

Diagon spat uselessly at Rodan, hind legs trying to scratch at Rodan's slightly softer underbelly. Their claws, usually retracted (except for hunting) slid forward. In sharp jerking motions, similar to a cats, Diagon tore away at Rodan's rock hard armour until sharp claws hit soft flesh.

Roaring in pain, Rodan finally let Diagon go. If Diagon could smirk, They would. Using Their now freed wings, Diagon angled them until They were on-top of Rodan, still falling.

The two massive Titans crashed onto Isle de Mara, the land shaking with the weight of the two large Titan's as dust was pushed into the air, the already destroyed buildings becoming more crushed. Diagon pinned down Rodan's wings, knowing that they are his main use of movement.

Diagon roared in question. Rodan tried to use his beak to peck at Diagon's underbelly, but it was of no use. Rodan, grumbling with annoyance, roared his submission. Rodan lost this spar, but he knows that more would come, with him as victor.

Diagon moved off Rodan, immediately tending to Their wounds. Their tongue lashed out, pushing to Their smaller wounds. Their saliva, They had found out, was rather good at healing small flesh wounds. However, it was no use to a large flesh wound.

They found out the hard way, as usual.

Out of the corner of Their eye, Diagon watched Rodan inspect his person. His underbelly was sluggishly bleeding. Despite how sharp Diagon's talon were, it seemed that Rodan's thick volcanic armour saved him from being gutted.

Rodan, after seeing his damages, chirped to Diagon. _'Well done'_, he said before softly cooing,_ 'I look forward to sparing with you at a later date'_.

With that, Rodan spread his impressive wings and launched into the air, heading towards his large volcano. Diagon watched him go, knowing that somehow, They had just made an good impression on the Fire Demon.

After Diagon was finished with a hastily grooming session, They jumped into the air, already gliding towards their Nest. Diagon was tired after the mighty spar, and hopes that Rodan will continue with their (now) seemingly friendly spar.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another Diagon story, but wanted it to be longer. Cue Titan battle.


End file.
